


Little Pet

by SunlightShadows2



Series: Little Pet [1]
Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fade to Black, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightShadows2/pseuds/SunlightShadows2
Summary: Loki slowly takes over Midgard while reigning in Asgard. In one of his conquest campaigns, a human man stands against him. He would have killed him and his family had a girl not given herself as a substitute for his punishment. Melissa may or may not come to regret her decision. Just what does Loki plan to do to her after declaring her as his new pet and world conquest doesn't exactly seem to be his plans?





	1. Trophy

This had to be the dumbest idea Melissa Verdell had ever let cross her mind, and she often thought of herself as dumb.

 

She gave up her future, her dignity, her freedom for the life of someone whom she has known to be ungrateful. His stubbornness would have gotten them killed by Loki. Wait… isn’t that how she got here in the first place?

 

Fortunately for her, everything Loki asked the servants to teach her had nothing to do with sexual favors, and she was surprised that they spoke English, until it was explained that they speak Allspeak. She was a shiny trophy of conquest, with none to blame but herself for this degradation of her person. He had her dress in Asgardian clothing and a few servants teach her how to serve wine and mead, to bow and curtsy in his presence and were even told how to dress seeing as human clothing hadn't seen drapery lile clothing since the Greco-Roman era and despite basically being a slave to an alien out for conquest, their culture intrigued her. A lot.

 

A few days after she was taken to Asgard, she was given menial tasks to do for him, not to leave his sight. When Loki walked to the throne, he sat with his legs spread, spear in one hand as he gestures to his left side.

 

“Sit here, pet.” She only nodded, sitting in the general area he specified. After adjusting to the cold floor, she didn’t say or do anything, only moved occasionally when the floor became too much to bear in her current sitting position.

 

She had to admit, she was bored at first.

 

She began thinking about nothing specific in particular. He looked at her on occasion, smirking at how easily she obeyed. When she would glance at him, she couldn’t help but think about how… right he looked sitting on the throne, even if his helmet looked dumb as hell. She didn't even know him outside of trying to rule the world and these thoughts were easily pushed out off her mind in favor of admiring the designs on the floor for the fifth time. The day went by slowly, few people coming through to have an audience with Loki, and the few who did were surprised. She made quite the sight in the throne room, being that servants were usually not out in the open or in direct contact with nobility for more than five minutes.

 

“My king… if I may ask… who is that?” It was a rather handsome warrior who, in Melissa’s opinion, didn’t really look like he belonged to the warrior class. She could barely believe it, in fact. He had to be some type of joke. He also did not look too happy to see Loki. Who wouldn't?

 

“My new pet Midgardian. A trophy from my conquest in her province. Stand and let Fandral take a look at you.” Melissa stood, trying to keep from fidgeting. “Doesn’t she look lovely? And so obedient, as well. Your comrades could learn a thing or two from her.” Fandral nodded, acknowledging her and she did a small bow. “You may be seated now.” Melissa sat down, avoiding either man’s gaze. That wasn’t too bad. She had the feeling she’ll be paraded around for some time and she slightly dreads it. Was this how girls in beauty pageants felt?

 

In the end, she was right. She even had to do a little twirl on occasion. Lucky her.

 

Three weeks of this pass with relative ease. People were still a tad surprised at the allowance of a Midgardian slave. But since when did Loki play by the rules completely? Most of the nobles still couldn’t believe it, either. So they elected to insult her whenever the opportunity presented itself. In the three weeks she had been here, this was the worst part of it so far. She would not complain about being a glorified trophy/pet. Better to be looked at and not touched, but this was starting to wear on her patience. If only Asgard had outlets. Or violins.

 

“I understand the general doubts of the populace, but I have not proven to be an unfair king, instead, following my father's example and aim to be a wise king.” Interesting, sounds fake but okay, Melissa thought. Even she had to admit that he was fair to peasant and noble alike when it came to the law. He was a rather decent ruler barring the whole conqueror thing the Asgardians had going, apparently.

 

“But the little quim at your feet does not seem to agree. Do your feeble Midgardian limbs ache from being in that position all day, servicing a king you may never asked for?” Loki glanced at her, as if asking if she was going to let that slide. She glanced back at him because she had witty comebacks for these idiots who keep dragging her into their petty squabbles, but she didn’t want to say anything that would get her in any trouble with him.

 

"Do you wish to answer the lord's question?"

 

“...May I answer honestly?” Her voice was slightly scratchy from little use, and he nodded. He was aware of the annoyance in her eyes when she was brought into the conversation and especially when insulted. With a fire in her eyes Loki had only seen when they first met, she looked to the nobleman with a slight frown.

 

"Well?"

 

“To be honest, I don't see why you care what I think. I am a lowly Migardian, after all. Surely, I can't begin to understand bullshit when I see it." Loki couldn’t help the faint smile that crept on his face. He couldn’t laugh outright, for decorum’s sake, but the expression the other made was priceless. “I may wear glasses, but I know an pompous ass when I see one." Loki let out a soft chuckle, disguised as him clearing his throat, only heard by her and the two guards posted in front of them. Melissa curtsied before sitting back down.

 

“You little whelp! How dare you!? I should have your mouth sewn shut with your own innards!” Melissa looked at Loki again, with a tiny bit of fear at the idea. That did not sound pleasant.

 

“I did give her free reign of speech, my friend. It is not my problem if it offends you."

 

“My king, it is obvious she had every intention of insulting me!” Loki sat up straighter.

 

“And had you not done the same to her first?”

 

“…Your pet could use some more training.” He only responded, not wanting to look even more stupid in front of the king. That only made things worse. Melissa was actually very well behaved, he only needed to tell her what he wanted her to do and she did it. For now, she was at his feet, a status to his military capabilities, given simple tasks well within her ability. The slights directed at her had worn on his patience as well, because it wasn't fair. But Loki himself could not argue what was fair, notorious for being unfair, especially when magic was involved.

 

It seemed that nothing he did kept Asgard satisfied, even though he is following in Odin and Bor's footsteps. Perhaps if he were strong like Thor, he wouldn’t be so readily or easily opposed by his subjects a second time.

 

“I will not tolerate any further disrespect of myself or my possessions. Leave before I have you thrown out.” The nobleman left in a huff and Melissa knew that would definitely not be the last of him. She has read enough books and fanfiction to know what path he was taking. Her only hope was that she knew how to defend herself when that time came.

 

After his kingly duties were finished, Loki asked for dinner for two, a pitcher of wine and a pitcher of water to be brought to his bedchamber. She noticed Loki preferred to eat in the privacy of his bedchamber, but occasionally he ate in the mess hall with the others, which she didn’t mind because of the stories they shared. Loki held out a cup for her to pour something in it. “Pour me a cup of wine. You may eat afterwards.” Melissa poured the wine into the cup, until Loki was satisfied with the amount. As she made her plate, she noticed Loki staring at her intensely. It was unsettling, but she knew it would be rude to stare back.

 

“You are surprisingly obedient, pet. I thought you’d have more fight in you after everything I have seen.” It took Melissa by surprise. She thought he’d scold her. Sure, he defended her during the initial situation, but who was to say that that hadn’t been a trick to lower her guard?

 

“Well… I gave myself to you for the life of another, and I would be an idiot to be rebellious to someone who could kill me without lifting a finger. I don't feel like dying just yet.”

 

“I see.” She wasn’t wrong. He returned to eating, and she began eating rather quickly. She was hungrier than she thought. Once she finished, Loki called her over. He gave her a look of appraisal, smirking when she grew uncomfortable. He looked as if he were undressing her with his eyes, focusing more on the area near her hips. “You’ve been such a good girl… how should I reward you?” He stood to full height, and Melissa was made painfully aware of how short she is. They were chest to nose, Loki looking down with that mischievous smile. Melissa looked up as calmly as she could and made her request.

 

“If it’s alright with you, I want a pillow to sit on in the throne room."


	2. Fighting Temptation

 

The smile went from mischievous to confused. Of all the things she asks for, it's something as mundane as pillows.

 

"A pillow? Honestly?"

 

"I'm serious. The floor is really hard, you know. Especially when I'm to sit on it for hours on end. Not the most comfortable for a feeble Midgardian like myself." He thought she would ask for freedom, time with the family she left behind, or a night with him in bed, but no. She is a strange one indeed.

 

"You will have a cushion for the throne room by tomorrow morning." Melissa gave a tiny smile. If he wasn't looking, he'd have missed it.

 

"Thank you, my king." He wondered if she ever fully smiled. Who would after basically giving their freedom and pride away?

 

**Two months later**

 

Things haven't changed much between Melissa and Loki. He still flaunted her around like a shiny doll, still had her sit at his feet in the throne room, except now he calls her little one sometimes. She doesn't know whether it's because of the major height difference or the fact that Asgardian life expectancy was 5000 years, but she finds it fitting yet ironic either way.

 

One day, Loki had to entertain guests from another realm. That morning when Melissa woke up, there was a beautiful golden choker on her tiny table as well as a note saying "look your absolute best, put this on and report to the mess hall."

 

Melissa bathed, dabbled on a light perfume, and spent 30 minutes deciding what to wear. Everything was at least ten times fancier than her current and future wardrobes back home on Earth. What was everyday wear in Asgardian court was at least like a prom dress back home. Twisting her hair into a bun, she put the choker in place, giving herself a final once over and leaving the room.

 

"Ah, there is my favorite pet." Because I am the only one, Melissa thought with much snark. Loki greeted her the minute she came to view in the mess hall. He looked as he always did. Still wearing the dumbass helmet that made him look like a goat. "You look lovely, little one."

 

"Thank you." There was a small pink to her cheeks, but not a big smile. The guests didn't look too human, but soon all eyes were on her. They were saying something to Loki in another language she couldn't understand, and she assumed it had to do with her. Loki laughed.

 

"She is an adult. She is simply a short human." Melissa refrained from glaring at Loki. It wasn't that she was short, it was that Asgardians were tall. At least, taller than her.

 

A good twenty minutes later, Loki eyed a bowl of grapes in front of him and glanced at Melissa, busy looking at everything. Instantly, he came up with a plan to mess with her. Just how flustered could he make her before she looked ready to faint?

 

"Come sit on my lap, pet." Her body grew shaky with nervousness as she tentatively sat on Loki's lap like a child with Santa Claus for the first time, his arm around her waist. Involuntarily, she tried pulling away, but remembering herself, she stilled. "No need to be so shy, my dear." He whispered before looking at the grapes. "Feed me those grapes." Would he care to know she didn't like being close to other people? Probably not.

 

Melissa took the bowl in her hands and grabbed a cluster, dangling it over his head. He gave an approving hum, tilting his head back slightly to grab a few with his tongue. Idly, she wondered if she could do that herself, making a note to try that later. He started lightly tracing random patterns on the side of her thigh by her knee, feeling it twitch, taking one last grape into his mouth. One of the guests asked him something, and he simply smiled. He sat up straight before requesting more grapes.

 

"Put them to my lips this time, pet. One by one." Outwardly, the only indication of her annoyance was a slight, miniscule twitch of her eyebrow. Why? Just... why? Did he delight in- Right. God of Mischief. She can't believe she keeps forgetting this.

 

As she plucks one carefully, he licked his upper lip slowly. She never noticed how thin they were before. He never noticed how plump hers were, now that he has her so close to him. It doesn't seem to faze her as it would other servant girls. She just thought he needed lip chap and seeing as royalty didn't carry Carmex® around in their many folds, spit and grape juice would have had to do. She pressed the grape to his lips, him chuckling and staring at her through hooded eyes as he let it fall in his mouth.

 

That, finally, made her cheeks flush slightly and she avoided his gaze for a moment. Even she was not oblivious to the bedroom eyes he mastered very well. The more grapes she fed him, the more he teased. He went from tracing little patterns on her thigh to trailing them up to her hips very slowly. How he did all this without anyone either commenting on it or perhaps even noticing, she didn't know, but it was worrying, not to mention bold. Whenever she pressed a grape to his lips, he would press faint kisses to her fingertips, all while not breaking eye contact.

 

Her fingers yanked back in shock when his tongue touched her fingertips. He looked so innocent, but a blind man could see he wasn't. Her face was blooming red now, Loki looking satisfied. There was the flush he was looking for. Perhaps he should press further, tease her a little more.

 

"Something wrong, pet?"

 

"I think you licked me."

 

"That is the general idea." He said as if discussing the weather. "Do not be afraid, little one. I will not bite. That is, unless you want me to." She cautiously moved to feed him a grape and a guest made a comment that she could tell was highly inappropriate by the sudden and raucous laughter that followed. She looked down to hide her burning cheeks.

 

"She is not to be shared. She is only doing as I have instructed, isn't that right, pet?" She nodded, still avoiding their stares. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. She shuddered from the closeness of those ridiculous yet dangerous looking horns. "That collar looks so good on you, but I think your neck looks better bare. Or perhaps maybe silver instead. Like my tongue." Using some magic, he made his tongue appear silver as he licked his lips. Melissa's eyes widened in shock. Wasn't it pink earlier? Well, she knows her face is definitely pink, if not red at this point. Loki chuckled, grabbing a grape and pressing it to her lips. She let it fall to her mouth before chewing and involuntarily humming at how delicious they were. Asgardian food was hands down the best food she had ever had, especially the fruit. Now if she could get her hands on some of their green apples, she would die a happy person. It had been so long since she had some.

 

"All that over food? You and Volstagg would be great friends."

 

"I doubt I could eat as much as him, though, my king." She smiled at the thought of the family man with a bottomless pit for a stomach. "He puts my entire family and I to shame."

Loki nodded, listening intently. "Is that a smile I see?" It was the first full smile she had made in nearly three months, and he traced her lips with his thumb. "It is quite lovely."

"...Thank you." The smile disappeared, and she looked away again, embarrassed. She continued to feed him grapes, since he never specified if he wanted her to stop. This time, she was extra careful to avoid coming in contact with his lips, but to anyone else, it looked like she was teasing him. As the festivities drew to an end, Melissa had left his lap. Loki knew his plan worked. She avoided him and his touch, as if the very memory embarrassed her. Fortunately for him, it did. As much as she craved being touchy feely with people, she was too shy to do it. Odd considering the rest of her personality.

 

Loki did things to her. Naughty things. When he whispered in her ear, she felt like she was on fire. But she could not give in to the temptation. He would not get that victory. Not that easily of course. Melissa knew that Loki _always_ got what he wanted. Eventually, she would fall. Eventually, she would say yes if he offered. But if she could hold out a little longer, maybe at least two more months, she would be satisfied if she succumbed to him calling out to her sinful desires.


	3. With a Heavy Heart

One night, in the mess hall, one of the nobles was spinning a tale about his childhood years. Loki was not adding to the story, but would chuckle on occasion. Melissa stood beside him, doing her best not to show how invested she was in this story, but she would grin or giggle when a part was particularly funny.

 

"My grandfather for some reason loved to fish. He would never bring any home, but as a lad, I thought it was weird to do something typical of commoners as a hobby. One morning, he was up at dawn, and being the nosy boy I was, I followed him out of the manor and out to the lake. He told me something that morning I would never forget, and has stuck with me since."

 

"What was that, Gosta? Stop picking fights with the army commander? Tighthen the saddle on the horse before you ride it? Look both ways before crossing the palace corridors lest you run into a maid?" Various voices called out, and Melissa snorted before regaining composure.

 

"No, you bloody idiots!" Gosta took another swig of mead before continuing. "Fishing is a test of patience. You got to have patience if you want to catch anything." As he continued to tell more stories of he and his grandfather's misadventures, she was reminded of her own grandfather, who used to take her fishing when she was small. Her amused smile became a sad one, and intrigue turned into nostalgia at bittersweet memories.

 

She missed him more than she wanted to grieve. It had almost been a year. She missed his raspy voice, his gentle presence and soft words. He had died several months prior to meeting Loki. She wasn't always crying herself to sleep like she did the first three days, but it was moments like these, key phrases or instances that would sting her heart. She knew he would die of heartbreak if he were alive to find out her fate, but she couldn't help but wish he was here as she had done countless times. She wondered how her granny was doing, if she hadn't died too.

 

After retiring to Loki's bedchamber, she tossed and turned in her pallet on the floor. Unable to sleep, she quietly slipped out to the balcony where she found a corner to curl into a ball and cry. It's been months and he was given the best death a human could ask for, a peaceful departure in his sleep. She was still angry at herself for missing him so much. She was angry at her own selfishness. He was old. He didn't have long to live anyway. Yet, knowing this, she couldn't shake that empty feeling inside whenever she thought about him. Why was she so hurt by this?

 

She didn't even notice Loki had came outside looking for her until he spoke.

 

"Whatever is the matter, pet?" He asked softly, and she jumped slightly in surprise. "Did you have a nightmare?"

 

"No, I... it's nothing." Loki gave her a blank look. Melissa knew it would be no use in lying to the self-proclaimed God of Lies. Composing herself just a little bit, she sighed. "A few months ago, I... I lost my grandfather. He passed in his sleep. We were very close." She wiped her tears vainly, looking at a nearby tree. "Listening to Sir Gosta talk about his grandfather made me think of my own. ...I miss him so much."

 

Loki listened intently, sitting next to her. He remembered what that felt like except he wasn't even graced with a visit from Thor to to deliver the terrible news or allowed to attend his own mother's funeral. He fell apart in his cell, just for a moment when he was informed of her death. For a small amount of time, he undid the walls and let everything out. It didn't make him less bitter, but it was satisfying all the same. He looked at the night sky, at the many stars and idly wondered if Frigga could see him, wherever she is.

 

"I am reminded of how I felt when I was told what happened to my mother. She taught me magic and was the one person I knew I could count on, the only one who believed in me. I miss her terribly. I wish I could see her one last time to get her counsel, to comfort me or just be there, enjoying each other's company." Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered their last conversation, but he shook his head as if it would take away the regret.

 

"...I'm sorry. She sounded like a wonderful person." Loki smiled, a tight, rueful smile, and patted her shoulder.

 

"That she was. As expected of a queen." He picked her up princess style, carrying her off the balcony and into his bed. He sat her in his lap once more, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

 

"Dry those beautiful eyes, little one. Your grandfather would be proud of the brave woman you have become. You may not have noticed, but few would so selflessly give up freedom to protect their loved ones. Stay here in my bed for tonight if it would make you feel better."

 

This was the first time in two weeks since he started making passes at her that he was being sincere in his words, no lustful undertone in it. Loki pulled her close again to comfort her while she collected herself. She pulled away from him with a wary glare.

 

"For someone trying to enslave humanity, you're being rather nice to me."

 

"I may be the God of Lies and Mischief, but I am not without empathy or sincerity at times. Especially in your circumstances. Even Asgardians mourn and grieve, Melissa." A very tense silence ensued, broken only when Melissa sniffled with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

 

"You called me by my name."

 

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"

 

"You haven't called me that since the day we met. It's always either "little one" or "pet". Mostly "pet". I'm honestly shocked. I was expecting it to start hailing or something. Can you even get hurricanes in Asgard?" Loki chuckled in amusement, looking at her patiently. She huffed, but made no moves to leave.

 

"So you will stay?"

 

"I guess." Melissa teased, smiling a bit. Loki sat back, pulling her with him as he settled underneath the covers. As she grew sleepy from the mild throbbing in her head from crying, Loki ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly, just like his mother used to. She nuzzled into him subconsciously, finally asleep.

 

The next morning however, it was back to the usual flirting and innuendos as if nothing happened. And for once, she didn't mind. At least, not too much.


	4. Lines Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted rape scene in this chapter! Skip to the next one if this makes you uncomfortable!

About another month passes and Loki and Melissa have become closer, more casual with each other in the privacy of his room or when no one was around, or as informal as Loki would be with anyone anymore. Sometimes, he would ask her about Midgardian customs that he was unfamiliar with, she would ask about Asgardian culture, and in the quiet area that was his bedchamber, there would be discussion about random things.

 

"You would celebrate going out into the world to follow a cookie cutter plan based on superficiality and corporate greed made by society?"

 

"... I wouldn't put it that way entirely but yes, prom used to be for a university's graduating class, a coming of age ritual in America. It's still that way, it's just less restrictive as it used to be and has trickled down to high school also. Besides, you can't say anything about 20th century America when your culture still has a fully functional monarchy." Loki and Melissa chuckled for a moment. "You say you've been to Earth before. What do you wear to blend in?"

 

"In recent times, I normally go in a suit." Loki replied without looking up from her scribbles as she drew by stream of consciousness.

 

"Are you serious?" Loki smiled and Melissa knew she wasn't going to like this one bit.

 

"Oh yes. Would you like to see?" He looked at her, and Melissa's curiosity outweighed the sense of dread she got from asking. She nodded. Loki stood, and Melissa blinked as she watched Loki's appearance changed from armor to a well tailored suit. He actually... looked good in it.

 

"...Damn... I mean..." She started to fan herself and giggle a bit nervously as she only felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The grin on his face could not get any wider. Or more smug. "It suits you. No pun intended."

 

"I take it this style of dress is pleasing?" He had a matching gold and green scarf wrapped around his shoulders and Melissa had to bite back the urge to pull him to her with his scarf. Dear God, Loki in a suit is the embodiment of sin. Amen.

 

"I have to admit, it is a very convincing disguise." Loki crawled back into the bed, that oh so familiar lascivious smile on his face as he got closer to her. The urge to back away was strong in this one.

 

"It is quite warm in this suit. Care to help me get out of it?" Her body screamed for his and she shuddered with desire as their eyes locked... until she blinked.

 

"A-ha. Ha ha ha. Nice try, Casanova. No, seriously. You had me there for a moment. I almost gave in." Loki did not pull back. Instead he drew closer. His breath was slightly cool against hers and smelled of ice.

 

"Why not give in? What's the harm in a little fun?"

 

"I'm a rather cold person, and I don't want to be seen as some common human whore who was actually trying to climb the social ladder under noble pretenses." He scoffed at that. No one else except perhaps Heimdall knew why she was really there. No one really asked, and those who did, were satisfied with being told he took her as a trophy, and not that she volunteered herself to save her family.

 

"Who said I wanted you to share your body with anyone else? What if I want you all to myself?" He leaned in as if to kiss her neck. Her body went jittery, and her hands just couldn't stop shaking. He moved up to her ear, licking it softly and relishing in the minute shiver she made.

"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you... whether you _come_  willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?"

 

Involuntarily, she nodded, completely bewitched by his voice. She had been mostly resistant to his advances, and he could see her defenses weakening, walls slowly crumbling. She looked ready to faint, and he chuckled, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her face is red with shame and she tries to scoot away. After a while, she looked at him, expressionless.

 

"I won't wake up to you breathing down my neck, will I?" Melissa asked as she crawled out of his bed and into her pallet. Loki chuckled, returning to his Asgardian sleeping clothes.

 

"No promises." Melissa rolled her eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

 

As Melissa slept, Loki watched her toss and turn, now slightly tempted. The royal tailors did an excellent job with her clothing, and Loki would have to reward them somehow. Her amber skin looked beautiful whether in forest green, dark brown or cream. He was teased by the gentle slope of her shoulders with every neckline she had been told to dress in. It seems the tailors did too good of a job. With panther-like stealth, he made his way over to the pallet, staring at his pet with mild curiosity. He notices the silk wrap around her hair, her head and neck the only things visible. Slowly, he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her neck. Then he pressed another, and another up near her ear. Melissa stirred, moaning faintly as she became slightly awake. She was too tired to even think properly, groggily wondering why exactly her neck was slightly moist, wrapping herself in the blankets even more and going back to sleep. Loki listened to her breathing even out before returning to his earlier actions. Lightly suckling the skin, he fought back a moan of pleasure as he licked the skin one last time before going to bed himself.

 

The next morning was a strange one for Melissa. She was unaware of why the servants snickered at her as she walked behind Loki, but she knew he was guilty. He claimed innocence, but everyone knows that is utter bullshit. Loki felt very accomplished, seeing as she had no memory of last night.

 

That afternoon was met with a slight reprieve. Melissa was still unsure why some servants glanced at her a certain way... until she looked at a mirror. There, plain as day, was a faint hickey on her neck. When Loki walked up to her to tell her the evening's plans, she gave him blank look. She didn't think he'd actually try to molest her in her sleep.

 

"I see you finally noticed my mark on you. Whatever is bothering you, dear pet?"

 

"Wow..." She began, her tone dry. She had so many words for him. "I actually expected you to not try to molest me in my sleep. Why do I continue to hold a positive outlook on anything anymore?" She moved to pick out her outfit for the banquet, when Loki pulled her, her back to his chest.

 

"Remember your place. You are mine." He tilted her head up, slowly peppering soft kisses to the back and side of her neck, trailing his tongue to her ear. She moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut and it was over too soon. He yanked her head back fully and hissed in her ear. "You will wear that mark with pride. Do not try to conceal it, or else."

 

"Yes, sir." Melissa replied quietly. That evening, she wore a dress with an asymmetrical neckline, the hickey fading slightly. She would have went with a choker, but it would conceal the hickey and she had no plans to find out what punishment he would deal out if she unintentionally hid it.

 

As she moved about to find Loki, who excused himself to speak to a noblewoman, she was yanked in another direction by a strong hand. She was pushed on a column slightly away from the party, her head swimming with his cologne. Struggling, she pinched and twisted his nose, running until she was slammed into the column again with a loud yelp.

 

"Do you really want to do this? Why risk Loki's wrath?" She was still struggling, trying to find a means of escape.

 

"You're just a toy for his amusement. You don't think you actually belong here, do you? You're a stupid human. If I blink, you will be dead from old age." Melissa felt anger at being so misunderstood. He said so himself several months ago that she never asked for him to be her king. But that wasn't what angered her. Beings from another world gunning for conquest on Earth? There are at least twelve blockbusters about that back home. The court loves to assume that she let the prestige of being a trophy get to her head. There was nothing prestigious about being indebted to someone who almost killed you and your family. And Melissa understood this well, even if she was more informal with Loki now.

 

The noble started undoing his pants, carefully sliding her dress up. Melissa tried to call for help, but he clapped a hand over her mouth. Undeterred, she licked his hand, using his disgusted reaction to push him away, only to be slammed into the column once more and slapped. She yelped and started gasping for air when he held his arm up to her neck. "Hold still while I use your body like the toy that it is." Melissa still squirmed, flailing and trying to get anyone's attention.

 

"Mmph!" Loki grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from Melissa, who ran and hid behind him, shaking violently as she gripped his cape. "Give me one good reason why I should not have you and your family murdered on the spot for treason." Loki had pinned the other to the wall, crushing his privates with his knee. As the party came to a screeching halt, people stared, one woman in particular gasping in shock before becoming angry.

 

"Can't you just punish him?" Melissa asked, licking her now bleeding lip. "I-"

 

"BJARKE!" A blonde woman came storming up to Loki and the other, fury in her eyes, though there were tears. "We have a son, Bjarke! What did he do?"

 

"Lady Runa, please. I understand you are angry. Your husband tried to force himself on my pet." Runa looked at Melissa, and for a moment, she was afraid that the woman would scoff and write her off. However, Melissa was honestly surprised when the woman looked at her with an apologetic expression.

 

"I apologize greatly for this offense, my king. Do whatever you will to him." Runa was cold, turning to leave the party.

 

"In due time." Snatching Bjarke off the column, Loki had him sent to the dungeons, while ending the party. "Come," Loki sighed with weariness. "Let's get you cleaned up."


	5. The Servant's Address

The door opened and Loki took off his helmet, sighing in exhaustion. "We will not worry about him for quite a while." One of the medics gave Loki a few healing stones, leaving quickly. Melissa leaned into him, burying her face in his back, still shaking. If she didn't stay alone, she wouldn't think on it too much. A long, stifling silence filled the room after the doors shut. Loki had her sit down while he inspected the damage, anger filling his being. She had back and neck bruises, a busted lip, and a slap mark on her face. He had only left Melissa for twenty minutes, and he wanted so badly to kill Bjarke. But what did Loki expect? To directly challenge the king was suicide. She was much smaller and weaker than the average Asgardian, an easier target.

 

"Strip from the waist up. I must use this healing stone to treat your injuries." Melissa hesitates, fingers shaking as she slowly undid the top of her dress, covering her front. Wistfully, he touches those bruises, and his voice is low and almost... hurt. "Relax. This may be cold." Crushing it over her back, Melissa shuddered at the cool feeling, the bruises and Loki's hickey disappearing. He crushed another one, applying it to her lips and cheek. "I am finished." Neither moves from the bed, and Melissa just takes a deep breath, tears ready to fall. Why is she still shaking? It's over. She isn't in any danger. Why can't she calm the fuck down?! Don't cry, don't cry- Sobs overtake her as she curls into herself, tears falling fast. She knows why she's crying, but at the same time she doesn't. All her life, she had felt she needed to hide her emotions. She disliked crying as a child, because she was sensitive and to be sensitive was to be weak. Yet again, she was crying over something that shouldn't even matter anymore. At least, that was how she saw it.

 

Loki tried to wrap his arms around her, but she shifted away, still sobbing. She didn't need to be held, she needed to be scrubbed. Taking a few shuddering breaths, she stood up, hurrying to the bathroom. She grabbed her sleeping clothes, locking the bathroom door and bathing. Loki magicked away his armor, sitting near the bathroom.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine." It was barely audible over the sound of harsh scrubbing. Her skin was pink and sore as she dressed. She looked at herself in the grandoise mirror, scrubbed her face, erasing evidence of her tears. Opening the door, she ran right into Loki's chest. "Oof!" Loki looked down at her, and she notices the exhaustion on his face. "You look tired, My King. Do you want me to play or sing something for you?"

 

"I simply wish to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Bjarke in sheer agony."

 

Melissa noticed his very dark sense of humor. It's what she used to deflect the issue from its severity. "...Ha. You know, I would say that Sir Bjarke in pain would be a beautiful thing. I won't because I know that would actually haunt me for a while. Were you serious?"

 

"He touched what is mine!" Melissa leaned back at his sudden outburst. "You are an extension of me, like it or not! To disrespect you is to disrespect me! I should have had Runa put in prison as well..."

 

"Obviously." Melissa was surprisingly calm, despite the fact that she was still trying to piece herself back together. "And what would that accomplish? Obviously, Lady Runa is innocent. Breaking down was stupid and I shouldn't have done that. He didn't even get to complete the rape, so it shouldn't even bother me anymore." But him trying to rape her wasn't the issue. He assumed she thought highly of herself and that she was so desperate for status that she would align herself with Loki. She wouldn't even let Loki touch her. She didn't think anything good of herself. "I am not delusional, nor will I show weakness. It doesn't bother me because I EXPECTED it to happen."

 

"You are always so quick to dismiss your own thoughts and feelings-"

 

"Don't you do the same? You may have been a prince, but you never had to work twice as hard to prove to society that you aren't some boorish cockroach only good for creating more irresponsible boorish cockroaches just because of your skin color. Society never told you were only good as a commodity and to fill a grave. You may not be the king Asgard wanted, but at least this society wants you, listens to you." The room was dead quiet, Loki's eyes swimming with rage as he loomed over her.

 

"You think you know me? You, who can't even live past a century?"

 

"As you said, I am an extension of you. Perhaps you allowed someone who acts like you in more ways than one." He grabbed her chin, pushing her to the nearest wall. Her eyes were swirling with fear, anger, and stubbornness.

 

"You have a death wish?"

 

"I've been waiting for death for years now. It's about goddamned time it showed up."


	6. Finally

Melissa sat up to see Loki touching himself, a playful smirk on his face. She conked out from shock and Loki pouted slightly. That was not the reaction he was hoping for. He waited about 10 minutes before waking her.

"Morning already?"

"About 10 minutes, actually." Melissa sat up, hand over her face. "You are not supposed to faint when someone asks a question." She gave him a look that screamed about the irony of this situation. _Well, you aren't supposed to grope yourself when asking a question, either, but we don't all get what we want, do we?_ Loki sat up straight before leaving the bed and taking off his pants.

There he was, naked like the day he was born. After a few seconds of staring in disbelief, the red on her cheeks started spreading down her body rapidly. Loki crawled under the covers, hiding his privates, but it didn't stop Melissa's mind from filling in the blanks.

"Like what you see, pet?" He purred, looking directly at her. "It can be yours. All yours to touch, taste, explore, try to tame. All you have to do is say yes. Give yourself to me, and I will show you pleasure that only a god could give." Melissa knew that this was the inevitable moment she was delaying. The choice to finally punch in her V card, so to speak.

Oh how she wanted this. However, she glanced down at herself and scoffed. As if she was attractive enough for the lovechild of Lucifer and Apollo. Nobody goes for the short geeky types. And even if she thought she was physically attractive, her strong sense of morality would kill her for promiscuity. But what did that matter now? Norse gods were real. For once, she would make this mistake, and she would actually know what she was getting into.

"I... I'm sure a body like mine wouldn't please yours." Loki grew cold and distant in a second.

"What exactly do you mean?" His voice was frost itself, and Melissa feared she may have really fucked up. Whatever lust was fueling her left as quickly as it came. She really couldn't lie to him, not when he sounded like he was six seconds from killing her slowly. She took a deep breath and looked away to make it easier to explain herself.

"I'm sure I'm not attractive enough or even experienced enough for you no matter how much I may want you. Besides that, I would love to if I knew I would feel no guilt afterwards." She heard a growl and found herself pinned down with him looming over her.

"You know not to lie to me." Loki wasn't exactly furious, but he was highly displeased. She was a lovely young woman, with a curiosity and artistic intellect to match. Sure, it was a far cry from Asgardian intellect, but Melissa was willing to learn, to ask questions when something intrigued her. Did she honestly believe he cared about her experience? That, and according to the humans, he slept with a rock. A rock. The whole beauty standard died about five hundred years ago.

Tears welled in her eyes out of fear. She wasn't lying. She really believed that Loki would never want her body. Sure, he made advances at her, but even he would admit that it was all just to get a rise out of her. Had he not been her master, Melissa would have kicked him in his large crotch a long time ago. She didn't do PDA. Ask her last boyfriend. She stammered, a side effect of her nerves.

"I wasn't lying. I don't... I'm not..." Loki finished the gist of her thoughts while he caressed her face.

"Firstly, you do not see your own self worth. Stand up." He rolled off of her and allowed her to get off the bed and stand there. He laid on his back, getting a good look at her. "You have a lovely form, pet. Your curves are perfect for your size, and you have beautiful hair that some envy. Your round face gives you a more youthful appearance, and your skin is smooth like silk. Not to mention that you have a lovely bottom." Melissa blushed, resisting the urge to crawl under the bed and stay there. Never would have pegged Loki to be an ass man.

"Can I crawl under the bed and die? My lovely bottom is like the rest of me: it hates to have attention drawn to it." Loki shook his head, a wide grin on his face. He made a come hither motion with his finger, and Melissa was drawn in, crawling back in bed and he pulled her close, but not enough to make her straddle him. His lips were so close they could taste each other's breath.

Loki whispered how his body could be hers if she gave him her own in return, the pleasure that could be attained from bedding a god. She is still nervous, still slightly unsure.

"I... I have never been with anyone before. Sure I touched myself on occasion, but..."

"Ah, you're still virgin. Leave this to me, my sweet pet. I will take care of your needs and show you what to do. If you still want to, that is." She still didn't know, but she wanted to know what this whole making out thing was all about. Melissa closed the gap, surprised at the firmness of the kiss and her willingness to finally end a bit of the tension between them. She never thought kissing Loki would be so good and Loki pulls her to straddle him properly, moaning a little to encourage her. He let his hands wander down, lightly tracing her lips with his tongue. He murmured about her full lips, then pressed his tongue into her mouth, lightly brushing against her own and teasing.

Melissa was a rather quick learner. She returned his actions in earnest, Loki giving out a surprised hum and a smirk. He sat up, never breaking the kiss and undid the first two buttons on her nightgown, wrapping his arms around her waist, while hers went to his hair. With that she stopped.

"I think we should stick to kissing for now. I don't think I am ready for sex." Loki nodded, redoing the buttons and kissing her nose. He didn't seem to mind. He kissed down from her cheek to her jawline to her neck, searching for her weak spot. When he reached near her shoulder, she pushed back lightly. So that was her limit? He hummed in silent understanding.

He had such strong, lithe arms. They felt so good wrapped around her, pressing into her spine, pulling her close. His lips ignited a fire in her she could no longer ignore, and her hips bucked slightly at the pleasure. Loki growled, already at half mast but pulled away, earning a dazed look of shame. He chuckled, regaining his breath for a moment. "No worries, little one." He kissed her again, the kiss more gentle than before, stopping to stare at her. He really had beautiful green eyes, unlike her plain brown ones.

"May I get redressed since you will not lay with me?" Melissa felt dumb for forgetting, nodding shyly as he got up, putting his pants back on and returning to the bed, caging her in his embrace and pressing his chest to her back.

"You truly are lovely." He whispered, making her tense. "So frigid. Tell me," he began to nibble at the back of her earlobe, amused at the shocked gasp she gave out. "Why should I ever let a creature like you go?" How was she to answer that without asking why herself? 

"Why me? Why not someone who would do better as a trophy?" Loki did not answer. He didn't want to discuss ulterior motives so late into the night. But she had posed a thought provoking question that he would ponder tomorrow. She was rather ordinary. You never would call her sexy, she's cute at best. But still, what made him keep her? "Your breath is cold." Loki chuckled as she made the remark, and pulled the covers closer around them, listening to her fall asleep.


	7. Audundottir

The feeling of thin lips pressed softly on her bare shoulder made her sigh and smile as she woke up. She turned slightly, looking at Loki pressing his lips on her shoulder blades. He pulled her closer to his chest.

"Good morning, little one." Loki whispered as he continued from her shoulder to her back. Melissa could not leave, even if she wanted to. Their legs were tangled together, and she was still somewhat in disbelief. She kissed Loki. She kissed him and  _liked_ it. 

And it was better than anything she had ever experienced. All those months of teasing, down the drain. But she soon realized he now had another advantage on her: her own sexual appetite, her body. Melissa didn't know whether to indulge in the pleasure that he was giving her or mope at her own weakness. She envied those who could ignore the bitchy voice that resided in the back of their mind, the nagging, nay-saying part. She remembered that she predicted that he would seduce her, and she held out longer than she gave herself credit for. That had to count somewhere, right? Right?

"Hi." Melissa sat up, pushing her knees up to her chest.

"I have a busy morning ahead and must go to Midgard." Melissa made to ask if she could go with him, but he shook his head. "After last night, I cannot be certain that anyone trying to defy me won't do harm to you." Leaving her here was better? "Asgard is safest because no fool will try that again and especially not while I am away." All the more incentive to do it, she thought. It must have been obvious from the look on her face that she hated the idea because Loki continued as if there was not a single flaw to this plan. "Heimdall sees all and will report to me should any harm befall you. In the meantime, the woman I mentioned last night can keep watch over you. Trust me, she much nicer than her husband. Time to get up, little one."

This was the first time Melissa was allowed to sit in the bathtub and bathe, so she quietly sunk into the water until it was up to her shoulders. 

"Why are you nearly neck deep in water?"

"Because I am naked. And so are you." Melissa was trying to word it carefully so he wouldn't yank her hair this time like he did the last time she was insulting him. Loki smirked, reaching to graze her neck with his fingertips. She shivered and he laughed softly before returning to bathe.

"Nothing _you_ have not seen before, pet." Damn him and his perfect body. If she could throw him off a cliff for that statement, she would.  

It was quite different leaving the palace, having only ever seen outside palace walls once when she first arrived in Asgard. It had been seven months. It was a much smaller palace than the one she was accustomed to, but still very fancy. A woman in lavender and light green came and greeted them.

"You're bright and early."

"Good morning, Runa. You seem to be in good spirits." Loki put a hand around Melissa's waist, slightly pulling her closer. "This is Melissa, the one I spoke of last night. Take care of her, will you? I shall return soon."

"As you wish, my king." Loki looked at Melissa, smiling with his eyes.

"Be a good little girl, my dear." Melissa nodded, Loki leaving for the Bifrost. When Loki was out of sight, Runa and Melissa looked at each other.

"You're rather tall." Melissa said as she looked at the 5'7" woman. Of course she was when she is seven inches taller.

"You're small." Runa replied, smiling. Melissa puffed a cheek out like a child, smiling with her eyes. The woman went into a baby room first. "Ah, he is still asleep. That's good. Can I interest you in breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Just some fruit and water." After a while, Runa and Melissa were sitting across each other, Melissa scribbling away as she drunk her water.

"So you are the Midgardian I heard so much about. You're not that bad a person. A little short, maybe. Definitely frail compared to us but you're not really as bad as people paint you to be." Melissa looked up, eyebrow raised. "You don't seem the type to go around causing trouble for yourself." A humorless chuckle left Melissa's lips, and it was a while before she explained herself.

"Normally, you're right. But my sense of honor and duty hasn't been all that great to me."

"Why?"

"Because I traded my freedom for my stepfather's life. I guess I still love the bastard enough to nearly die for him. Funny, that..."

"You sound a bit bitter... Does it have to do with your position under King Loki?" Melissa grew red. Did she have to remind her of what almost happened last night? Melissa explained what happened the day she and Loki met, and why she held slight animosity for a man who watched her grow up but was not very active in her life. Runa did not fully understand, however, she didn't judge for it. She just listened as Melissa vented her frustrations.

"But I am content with this if it means my family lives." Runa nodded.

"I see. But what if he decides to fight Loki in a rebel movement? What will you do then?" Melissa thought about it, the pencil stopping all movement. 

"Honestly? I don't know. I would want to help, but it would undermine everything I gave up to be here. Why do you ask?" She would hope that they didn't. At least not yet. Runa excused herself for a moment to check on her son, seeing that the baby was still asleep. When she returned, she had a serious look on her face.

"If push comes to shove, you don't want this sacrifice to cost you your life trying to protect the lives of others." Runa swished a glass of water in her hand, studying Melissa's expressions. Melissa stopped completely, looking at Runa with mild concern. 

"I'm just a lowly human girl. Why are you so concerned for me and about me?" She was the reason they almost lost their lives. She was the reason he had been acting that way even if it wasn't her fault. "I'm nobody." 

"You are closest to Loki, even with your station. You can influence him more than you know." 


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that the next three chapters takes place shortly before the beginning of the story, told from Loki's perspective first, then Melissa's. This will establish the future of Loki and Melissa's interactions.

The winds of this meager metropolis were quite strong today, Loki noted as he walked around. It was much smaller than his survey of New York, but this had to be one of the more interesting ones. He was disguised as a regular person in a well-tailored suit, looking for a good place to start a demonstration of his impending rule. He had to do this. There was no other option. Ruling using the Chitauri would be difficult, considering they were much like Thor before his banishment and oh so miraculous three day change- too belligerent. For a strategist like himself, it was not going to work.

He picked a rather small park, sitting down for a bit. His eyes flickered to various small groups of people. For such a mundane and simple realm, its inhabitants were unique and diverse. Loki could only be impressed.

However, he still had a realm to subjugate. And he would start here. 

With the crowd kneeling, he had a look of pure satisfaction on his face until he saw one who stood in defiance, a man who was about as tall as him, stockier. 

"Why do you not kneel? Why do you cling to a privilege that only binds you more than it frees you?" The man tilted his head, confused. The woman and teen girls beside him seemed to glare at him from the corners of their eyes, no doubt trying to get him to cooperate.

"Look, I have no clue what you're talking about, but I ain't about to bow down to no crazy guy in armor." Loki smirked, raising the scepter. 

"You and your family will be buried by one, then-"

"WAIT!" A girl- no, she had to be a young adult, her voice was too low- stood in front of the two, fear and determination in her eyes. "Don't kill him."

Loki leaned in, blue eyes meeting honey brown. He had stopped smirking, hoping to intimidate her. He only hissed out one word:

"Why?" He could hear the wheels in her mind turning, the emotions flickering quicker than the light of stars. 

"Allow me to be your trophy." This took him aback. Surely, she wasn't serious. "As a world conqueror, what better way to prove your status than with a living trophy from the race you hope to enslave? I offer my freedom for the lives of my family." Oh. She was serious. He looked at her, really drank her in. 

She was small, the look of a warrior in her eyes even if she showed fear and some curiosity in his armor and his scepter. Perhaps she was more academically inclined? Loki stood straight up, seriously considering it. 

"Tempting, but not quite convincing enough."

"Well, if you were to rule, I doubt you would treat my race any worse than this country already has." Loki raised an eyebrow. They were all denizens of this country. Wouldn't that make them all the same? Why the ill treatment? Loki pondered this before realizing she was calling herself a minority, discriminated against and vilified by this country she calls home, and deep down, he empathized. He too, was considered a monster, even though he was raised to believe otherwise, to hate them as much as his family and the rest of the kingdom. 

"What is your name, Midgardian?" The girl grew a bit nervous, spine straightening. 

"Melissa Verdell." Loki nodded, giving her one last look of appraisal.

"Melissa. Quite the peculiar offer... I accept." With another genuine smile, he held out a hand and Melissa gave him a firm handshake. There were murmurs of shock and disapproval as he glanced around. "Tell your father to stand down." Melissa put a hand on her father's wrist, whispering to him. He didn't look the least bit convinced, but the look she gave him made him back away, but not without her hugging her family for several minutes, saving hugging her mother for last. It nearly reminded him of the last conversation he had with his own mother, except this one had her mother right in front of her. She could hold her, and Loki started to feel bitterness and jealousy rise. He had half a mind to kill her mother, so no one else could have what he himself couldn't. What he himself...  _ ~~ruined~~_. He didn't because that would be the exact opposite of what he agreed to and a waste of her efforts. He had enough on his plate with the Avengers eventually.

"I'll miss you. ...Bye." Her hands lingered in her mother's for a few more moments before pulling away. Loki looked down at her as she walked towards him. 

* * *

 Melissa's heart kept pounding, even as she let her mother go. She refused to cry. It was weak and she had to protect them. This was for them. This was for them. She looked at Loki briefly, resolving to do whatever was necessary for her to keep them safe. 

Her overanalyzing mind graciously came through, questioning if she made the right decision, if she could make a bargain that would end her stepfather's life, but she immediately felt shame and shock at how quickly and genuinely she wished for him to die. 

"Little one." Did he just-? Melissa mentally rolled her eyes, answering him as neutrally as she could. "We go to Asgard tonight." She couldn't help her genuine curiosity, turning to him.

"Wait, that place is real?" Loki smirked. 

"Yes, of course. Why would I lie?" Melissa thought it was best not to answer him. There were a million reasons why he could be lying. "But first, we need to go to the base." It was underground, bustling with scientists and a few strongmen. One she noticed was particularly close to Loki. Had she- nah, probably not. "Clint, this is Melissa, my new..." She just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She was at his mercy now, so... "My new pet." Clint nodded at her, and she gave an awkward wave. 

"Clint. Nice to meet you, miss."

"Melissa. Nice to meet you, too. Where's the bathroom?" Clint escorted her there, and when he started walking in with her, she gave him a look. "I'm not going to run away, if that's what you think." After using the bathroom, she checked her signal service- not much. Sending out a text saying she was alright, that she'll miss everyone and that she was turning her phone off in a giant mass text, she turned her phone off and walked out of the bathroom.

"Pet," Loki beckoned her towards him, looking at the scepter. "I want you to go outside and wait for me there." Melissa nodded, hearing a hum of approval as she walked towards the exit. Melissa decided to turn her phone on again and call her great grandmother and tell her that she was going away for a long time. 

"Granny, I'll be fine. Haha, I'll miss you the most. ...I will. Ok. I love you," she could feel her heart breaking, voice cracking before she could even say goodbye. "B-Bye." After hanging up, she felt a few hot tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them as quickly as she could, remarkably silent when Loki came out a few moments later, channeling something called a Bifrost. The stress from being transported from one world to another certainly put her to sleep, but the sleep was short lived. She was woken up again, having servants take her measurements and bathe. She felt more naked now than she ever had in her nineteen years of living.


End file.
